tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Antonia Lindberg
Antonia Lindberg is a main character in Mew Mew Power: Apprentice. She is infused with the Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur and is the last Mew that is introduced. Antonia Lindberg Antonia is a tall, quiet Swedish exchange student who moved in with her aunt and uncle after her exchange ended. She's quite talkative once you get to know her, but she doesn't particularly like speaking English. Toni is one of the main protagonists in Mew Mew Power: Apprentice and is the last Mew that's introduced. Her animal DNA is that of the Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur and she is Bridgette Verdant's apprentice. Personality Antonia is a fairly quiet girl with a flighty nature and an idealistic outlook on things. At first glance, she appears very stoic, but she's a very sweet girl. She's rather quiet, not because she's unfamiliar with the English language, she's just not as comfortable speaking it. However, if you can talk to her in Swedish, she'll never shut up! Antonia prefers not to speak unless spoken to, which often gives the impression that she's antisocial, but that's far from the truth. In reality, she's a chatty, flighty girl who thinks the world is just wonderful. Appearance Antonia is a tall, slender girl with light colouring all over. She has fair skin and platinum blonde hair that's straight and smooth with swoopy bangs that reaches just below her waist. Her eyes are smallish and a deep, vivid blue, and she has a notable mole on her left cheek, near her lip. She has a trim, slim figure suitable for a figure skater, but she still feels as though her behind is too large. Toni is often seen wearing stretchy pants and sweaters with incredibly long sleeves, and fancy jewelry. Mew When transformed, Antonia has the ears and tail of Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur. Her hair becomes more yellow and her eyes turn a bright blue. In this form, she wears a garter, choker, and arm puffs in indigo blue with pale yellow trim, and the silver Mew pendant signature to the Apprentice Mews. Antonia also wears an indigo blue sweetheart dress with a flared, ruffled skirt reminiscent of a figure skating dress, and a light yellow belt. She also has sheer yellow fabric going from the top of her dress to her choker, and some on her arms, from her arm puffs to her wrists. Her boots are also indigo and reach just a little above her ankles. Trivia *Antonia has a rather large collection of fine china and other antiques. *She's actually uncomfortable with her height, especially since her team mates are so much shorter. *She lives with her paternal aunt and uncle because she liked it so much on exchange. *I spent forever coming up with a name for her. *And a nationality. She shifted through German, Bulgarian, and Russian before I settled on Swedish. Gallery Category:Mew Mews Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Females Category:Apprentice Mews Category:Mew Mew Power: Apprentice Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Heroes Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: Baton